Mortal Wounds
by Bulelo
Summary: Slight AU: To cherish, to scar, and to lose. They served as replacements to each other for quiet times that would never return, for the people they would never hold again. Once, there were two stories that were never meant to cross.
1. First Wound

**A/N: **I'm back guys! x) I haven't been writing or updating lately, so I thought I'd make a comeback with this story. I'm dedicating it to April once again, because she's wonderful and this was an interesting idea to work with hehe. This story was originally an one-shot, but it was far too big, so I've decided to cut it up into a short series, like my Jett story. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Note: **thoughtful Luminous, child Phantom, child Aria, debatable locations; set after Lucia's death

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Maplestory or the cover picture by AL-lamp on DA, but I do own my ideas, love for the characters, and writing._

* * *

_**First Wound**_

A deep crimson star, encircled in gold leaves, silver branches, and bronze fruit. It swung loosely around his collar, the bloody jewel that shimmered almost violet in the sunlight. The cold sensation of metal refinement on skin burned the nape of his neck and pushed his veins against bone.

This was the reminder, the burden of a crime he didn't commit.

It was a gift from someone lost, a memento of the dead.

Luminous pulled back his silver locks and tied them up for the last time. He was constantly informed that hair grown past the shoulders was a hindrance to work and could get you killed.

He never enjoyed taking orders.

He kept his hair long and thick, because he liked running his slender fingers through it. It comforted his neck, winding down his back as a shining rivulet.

Today, cutting it was for a funeral that no one would attend.

For in Serenity, no one mourned. You simply forgot.

He was the only one who found that difficult.

Luminous scrunched his face up and pulled off the hair tie. He was losing the image of her face, the smell of strawberries wafting from her hair, her toothy smile.

_Lucia. Lucia. Lucia._

Luminous quietly locked the door and left.

—

_"You must never save them."_

Whispers in the back of his mind surfaced as Luminous watched the children play around the abandoned barracks of Ariant. This was a pastime once shared with her, a cute activity that brought conversation and memories with it.

He gripped at his robe a little harsher.

_"They are mortal and must stay mortal."_

Grinding his teeth, Luminous hadn't noticed the small presence that planted itself next to him until it spoke up. "Mister, are you a pedophile?"

He jumped at the question rather than the voice, swiftly turning to meet this stranger.

Purple, almost indigo, eyes peered up at him.

A boy with hair like the sun, a fair complexion, and a mellow expression. He made the rags on his back look royal, and his smile was the rare, infectious grin. Sitting cross-legged beside Luminous, the child placed a callous hand on the mage's chest, "your heart's beating so fast, did you fall for me?"

Cheeky brat. "I'm not a pedophile, and no, I didn't fall for you," he replied, pursing his lips indignantly.

"You come here often," the boy commented, changing the subject. He let his hand slink away and sat closer to Luminous, much to the man's discomfort. He was never good with children.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just remember you had longer hair." The youth twiddled his fingers together, shifting closer to Luminous again. "You look better with long hair."

Luminous blinked, words caught in his throat.

_"Lumi, grow your hair out, it's beautiful!"_

As if planned out, the boy let his head fall onto Luminous's thigh, closing his eyes. "You're warm. Very warm."

Luminous found that statement more surprising than the intimacy. He always wore his clothes a little too tight, let his stride fall stiff, and held a permanent scowl. Therefore, he gave the impression of someone who always felt cold and alone.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," the boy whispered, his amethyst eyes opened and clouded. "Maybe I've just always been in a cold place."

"As have I," Luminous said. He absentmindedly stared at the children again, at their poorly made clothing and bare feet. They continued to run and laugh, as if the greed of the monarchy hadn't affected their games. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Tom," the boy answered, cracking a wide grin. "But you can call me Phantom. I've always wanted someone to call me that. What's your name, mister?"

_"You must never save him, Luminous."_

"Luminous," the guardian murmured.

There were no more whispers in the back of his mind.

—

In another part of Maple World, someone danced in a sea green grove, underneath the soft sunlight.

A young girl, whose hair rivaled the golden leaves that fluttered at her feet. She preferred this grove over a throne, and the sea that matched her eyes over lessons.

Falling onto a bed of pink lilies, she fell asleep, wondering if she would ever find someone to whisk her away. She did not believe in Prince Charming, but she liked to imagine a daring man who valued living over power.

She wished for a man who saw her, and not the Empress of Ereve.

Beyond her dreams, the grove darkened ever so slightly.

* * *

**I'm proud, and yet, I feel like my writing's gotten more confusing haha. Feel free to voice comments, corrections, questions, and concerns through a review and such! Like always, I appreciate everyone who reads and/or reviews. Thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter! :) **


	2. Second Wound

**A/N: **I am back with another chapter! :D To be honest, I had some difficulty this week trying to figure out my writing style. It always seems to fluctuate, so I apologize if I am confusing. I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to point out things! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite hehe.

**Note: **memories, debatable sequencing, hints, and angst

* * *

_**Second Wound**_

_"Do you want to live?"_

_ Luminous cringed at the blood pooling at his knees and staining his pristine robe. His own heartbeat frightened him, an unpleasantly rapid pounding within his ears. His hands were seemingly detached from his body, and his voice sounded far away._

_ Phantom struggled to keep his eyes open. "Am I…going to die?" he whispered, feeling wetness against his cheek. He couldn't distinguish whether it was the blood dribbling out of his mouth, or the tears of this man, who he couldn't quite identify. The boy's vision was blurry and broken. Was this man a mere passerby, a savior, or someone more important?_

_ "Do you want to live?" Luminous repeated, gritting his teeth in an aggravated manner. Time was of the essence, but it took more out of him to prevent his voice from cracking. _

_ Phantom coughed, sending a stream of red into the air before laughing. "What a dumb question," he replied. "Of course… I haven't even started…living yet."_

_ Luminous bitterly smiled at such a confident, yet diffident response. He brought a trembling hand up to his neck, grasping the chain he had always despised. He would never return to Serenity, never to the overbearing eyes of his elders, never to the little grave he had built for Lucia. _

_She was elsewhere, in a spot within his heart._

"You must never save him, Luminous."

_He ripped the crimson necklace off with no regrets. _

**Years later**—

Luminous pretended to be asleep when Freud went around waking everyone up. He deliberately shut his eyes, pulling his worn green blanket up and relishing a memory only he remembered.

That day, his regrets had disappeared. The chains were off, the jewel was gone. The crime was gone. He had saved the life of someone precious, and for that, only Minerva could judge him.

And then he shifted onto his side.

A blonde bedhead came into view first, and then the long eyelashes and half-naked form. After that, it was the heart-covered boxers and realization.

Phantom grumbled in his sleep, pushing his cheek against the pillows.

"Mm, what time is it?"

"_You uncultured swine!_"

There was a loud crash, and the three other heroes stopped in the hallway. This was the 27th time, and Freud still couldn't contain his mirth. He tumbled to the floor, repeatedly hitting the wood with each laugh.

Mercedes and Aran were only bemused at how he managed to count.

"Give me back my underwear, you _thief_!" Luminous screeched, his eyes glowing murderously.

"At least let a man dress before you hunt him down!" Phantom called back, cackling like a madman and racing down the corridor.

He managed to only get his pants on before Luminous summoned Ender.

Swearing followed closely, along with the shredded remains of Phantom's favorite pair of pants.

—

Mountains of gold and silver, everywhere his eyes darted. It was the first time Luminous was surrounded in such wealth, accumulated through underhanded methods and skillful bartering.

Gold coins skidded underneath his feet, and he picked a few up to toss back into the piles. The smell of metal clung to his skin, but it was a pleasant, intoxicating sensation.

On the other hand, being so close to Phantom sent his mind on high alert.

No breeze ran through the vault, but Luminous collected a pack of goose bumps over his forearms beneath his white sleeves. The relationship he had with the master thief was as intricate and difficult as the design of the safe. Dully striped walls, half-opened treasure chests, exotic vases, the cracked marble beneath their feet; all of it reminded him of how strange his bond with Phantom was.

Whereas one person remembered, the other had forgotten. And now, their interactions were getting more and more arrogant. They were between the lines of humorous and violent.

"Are you wasting my time by flaunting your riches?" Luminous asked, sounding more irritated than anything.

"Unlikely," Phantom answered. "Ah, we've arrived."

Phantom led Luminous forward towards a portrait, painted with great care. It was of a beautiful woman, whose hair matched the thief's and whose eyes held worldly knowledge and a gentle glow.

A faint buzzing resounded by his head, a wistful pang in his chest felt when Phantom spoke.

"Her name is Aria, Empress of Ereve."

_Thump._

"I had an old friend paint this for me, in memory of her," Phantom chuckled. From inside his suit, he pulled out a thick gold chain, attached to a sharp, dark jewel.

_Thump thump._

Luminous could feel his face twist in color, and the temperature of the room drop. The mounds of wealth appeared garish, the vault an insipid, pensive scheme.

_It's back. My crime is back._

"Since you seem like someone who appreciates art, I thought I'd show you the portrait. Oh, and this jewel used to belong to her."

_He has that bloody thing._

Luminous attempted to feign insouciance and failed miserably. He clamped a trembling hand onto his mouth and inhaled with difficulty. "Please…excuse me. Perhaps another time," he mumbled before fleeing. Everything that had happened in the past arose before his eyes, his thoughts a discombobulated mess.

"Eh? Luminous, wait—"

His apathetic front faltered. His heartbeat frightened him again, pounding within his ears. His breath came out in ragged huffs, sending chills down his spine no ghost could produce.

He would never escape. You never escaped fate.

_"What is the point of remembering, when you are the only one?"_

_ Lucia. Lucia. Phantom. _

_**Phantom.**_

* * *

**Forgive the fast pace. Questions left unanswered will be satisfied in due time, or you guys can just ask haha. Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed! See you again!**


	3. Third Wound

**A/N:** I'm back again, with so many feels right now. I'm currently working on other stories, as well as watching my friend April torture me by narrating the new anime episode of _Free!_. Thanks so much to everyone who kept up with this story, and enjoy a longer chapter! :D

**Note: **comedy to angst, kissing, and violence

* * *

_**Third Wound**_

Were the walls always so blue?

The inquiry came out as an effusive whisper. Luminous liked the hue of twilight, the powdery glow pouring through the satin curtains. His room was originally a creamy yellow, the ceiling whitewashed; he could still find the shades, even after twilight's magic.

But a voice remarked, in the cornflower blue shadows, _of course you can find them. You've lived here for a long time._

He sat up in his bed, the tingles of insomnia racing through his body. The morning chill nipped at his bare feet and pinched his ankles. His hair fell into his blue eyes, curling bangs waterfalls that protected no secret cave, no pirate treasure. They did, however, shadow a downcast look and worn smile, the solemn soul he really was.

Luminous watched the bright line of light on his skin, provided by the curtains, blur and felt comforted. Perhaps the sun, too, had a dark side.

Suddenly, he envisioned Vieren, the old members of the counsel. His age was catching up, pulling him back to reality and away from a child's sentiments. He placed that thought aside to hide under his blanket, head in his hands.

Did he indirectly kill not only Lucia, but Empress Aria?

Was he not a murderer?

He imagined his hands soaked in blood, the permanent stains and waft of heavy iron.

_Damn these walls. _The color of sunshine, of wildflowers, of a golden field of wheat, of a good baking day…

The color of their hair. The same pigment, in three different people.

_Damn these walls_, and how they tortured his senses.

_Damn these walls_, and how they closed in on him.

_Damn these walls_, and how they reminded him.

—

He crumpled his face up and brought a hand to his head. The blinking sunlight did him no justice; instead, it blinded him, like the man he was sitting alone with.

Just how had he gotten into this situation?

Maybe he should've made a run for it.

—

_"Why don't you join them?" Freud asked, pulling out an innocent smile. He had just returned from the archives in time to find his favorite guardian sitting alone, observing as his fellow heroes danced. "Looks fun enough, doesn't it?"_

_ Excuses tumbled out of Luminous's mouth, almost too hurriedly. "I'm too old," he weakly replied._

_ "You don't look a day over twenty."_

_ "I-I can't dance."_

_ "It's never too late to learn."_

_ "I'll step on his feet."_

_ "Be my guest."_

—

Oh, how we wanted to strangle the dragon master. It was one thing to persuade, and another to trick Luminous.

And he swore he could practically feel a hole being drilled into the side of his head, so he turned to meet a curious purple gaze. "What? Stop staring at me."

Phantom stared on. "Did Freud put you up to this?" he asked, moving his mouth to the side and humming.

"You can tell?"

"Yeah, you're not one for the waltz. You feel more like a tango." Phantom pushed back his gold bangs, a grin stretching his lips. "Temperamental and spicy, you are."

Luminous felt a vein pop in his temple. "You shame the very dance you teach," he jeered, burying his scowl into gloved palms. "Just leave me be. You don't need to demonstrate dancing to me."

"Oh yes I do," Phantom chuckled. He gracefully stood up, crossing his arms to gesture his steadfast resolve. "I have a heavy conscious for poor souls who don't know how to dance."

"You're full of it." Luminous stayed planted to the courtyard bench, glaring at Phantom. "Why me, of all people?"

"Because I have way too much time on my hands and I like bothering you." The crooked smile Phantom shot chilled Luminous's frame.

"Smarmy bastard," Luminous grumbled, finally standing up. His eyes were set and burning with determination. "Fine, do what you will. It can't be that hard. I'll be a pro before you can spell 'waltz'."

An hour later, Luminous sank to the ground, in a breathless stupor.

What made the situation unbearable was that Phantom continued to dance, without having so much as a bead of sweat trickling down his neck…

…and then he spelled 'waltz'.

"There is absolutely _no _way I can't dance. You set this up, you underhanded rat!"

"Hoho, I thought I was a swine."

"Yeah? Well luckily today's menu is _pork chops_."

"You're getting better at this," Phantom remarked, patting down invisible dust on his vest. "Stand up."

"To fall again? Unlikely," Luminous spat. He couldn't comprehend Phantom's behavior, or the fact that he apparently had two left feet.

"No." Phantom made his way to Luminous and hoisted the man up and back into position. From there gripped his partner's waist tighter and leaned towards his ear: "So I can catch you this time."

Luminous felt the blood rush into his cheeks and the urge to scramble away. He remained silent though, teeth grinding behind a more or less reserved exterior.

The wind picked up in the absence of conversation, raising the flowers from their beds and the leaves on the elm trees. Luminous listened to the sparrows fight over old bread crumbs by the fountain and could feel his heartbeat steady, until he heard the question.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Luminous blinked hard and slow, unable to answer coherently at first. Sure, he had been less and less in contact with the master thief after their vault trip, but that wasn't purposeful avoidance.

He swallowed and inquired back casually, "why do you care?"

Now he expected a silly comment or ridiculous retort, but the real response made him incredulous. Phantom's hold on his waist strengthened and their distance abruptly became uncomfortable. Luminous felt his hand numbing from a fastened grip, and raised his confused gaze.

A cold pair of violet orbs and a strained expression; was this rage being held back?

"You always lock yourself up in your room, like none of us are a big deal to you..." Phantom breathed raggedly. "Don't assume I care about you if you won't even bother seeking me out."

Luminous heard a dreadful ringing in his ears, realizing that his temper was being pried at.

"Are you accusing me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. You are a selfish person, I wonder why you're a hero, really."

Luminous even let the fury go, a miserable, boiling anger that melted his calm.

"You have no idea...you have no idea what I have done for you," Luminous seethed.

"You have done nothing but play mind games with me!"

Luminous wretched himself away from Phantom, face shifting from taut to upset, his footing unsteady. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe this either. You expect me to feel grateful for something? You isolate yourself wherever we go! You have done nothing for me—"

"I _have_!" Luminous yelled, feeling his face and neck burn. He caught his loath then, pressing a trembling hand against his jaw. "Why can't you _remember_?" His voice was like broken glass, afflicted cords that didn't sound the least bit like him.

"Remember what? You avoiding me at meals and locking your door during the _day_?" Phantom questioned. His features were of distorted exasperation, his words seething acrimony. "What the _hell_ can't I remember?"

"_Me_." Luminous went forward, took Phantom by the shoulders, and smashed his lips against his. He felt an electrical surge pass through his skin, driving him to be stronger, bolder. He let a hand tug at Phantom's silky locks, the other to cup and smooth out the thief's jawline.

Never had he felt this jolt before, the adrenaline building up from such intimate contact.

When Phantom unintentionally moaned into the kiss, Luminous seized the chance and slipped his tongue in, earning another sultry sound from Phantom, who had begun to stop struggling.

As Luminous ran his tongue along the roof of the blonde man's mouth...

_Slap_.

Luminous held his hand to his face, which terribly stung on one side. He watched as Phantom panted, blushing furiously with his forearm covering his swollen lips. The exhilarating shock still hung in the air, the two men gazing at each other with mixed feelings.

Luminous tilted his head back and tasted iron—Phantom had bitten him right before the hit.

A revolting feeling unfurled in his chest, yet he revealed nothing but a stressed smile. "Was that enough of a tango for you, or are you going to accuse me again for simply being me?"

His cheek wasn't the only thing stinging. Luminous couldn't hold back the self-loathing, the disgust, the tears that made his face throb more. He ran away from the scene, grateful that at least the floor was intact.

So that, if he fell, at least he knew only his mind was crumbling.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**I currently _am _wondering what I have done. However, I do feel more accomplished with this chapter, despite the escalation. Reviews, alerts, and favorites are always appreciated, and I hope you'll stick with me for the next segment! **


	4. Fourth Wound

**A/N: **I want to officially admit that I am a jerk author who is, for the most part, back and trying to update. :'D School has just slaughtered my inspiration and idea-trains, but I tried hard on this chapter. I think the whole idea of this tale has changed (sorry to April and those looking forward to certain things I might've been implying). I'll be writing another chapter before the ending, so look forward to a better updating schedule. I really apologize for the unannounced hiatus, so please enjoy this (sort of) confusing chapter!

**Note: **angst to comedy to comfort, _Les Mis__é__rables_ quotes, alcohol abuse, more implied romance, experimenting on descriptive writing

* * *

**_Fourth Wound_**

The warm whiskey stung the insides of his mouth. He repressed the pain in his throat and tapped the small, empty glass against his tan drawer. No matter how many shots he downed, the vile sensation of rejection would not leave his body.

Luminous scooped up his old copy of _Les Mis__é__rables _from his limp pillow, cold hands flipping through thin pages until he reached his favorite segment.

"_I no longer know if I wish to drown myself in love, vodka or the sea_," he read the words of Grantaire in a sober manner, Victor Hugo's work appealing to his tired eyes. Luminous was never one for alcohol or human stories, but with the shades down and his room slowly darkening, happiness resembled a French Explorer's dream.

Closing the worn classic, he fell out of that revolution and tried to face his own, the battle within his brittle soul. His heartbeat had slowed, the whiskey's dreary effect, as he fell onto his bed and pushed his face into the sheets.

It had been a lone week since he had come in contact with his fellow heroes, but there was a distinct smell on the one side of his mattress: jasmine and cologne.

Violet eyes sparkling in mirth and golden locks shone as another sun.

What used to be the desire for privacy became an elegiac wish for company. Luminous had never felt this way before, a burning so poignant his face flushed in anger and his insides switched roles.

And then, a series of more shots occurred until he had drained the heavy bottle and vomited the clear liquid into the nearest trashcan.

It was almost like falling from Heaven. A moment of pleasure had stolen the very person that had kept him from succumbing to the darkness.

_What have I done?_

Luminous sat up in the blankets and began to count his fingers. A flood of regret racked his body as he trailed them over the cool wall and a bitter smile graced his dry lips.

"_You are wrong, and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man_," he quoted Jean Valjean, and repeatedly scratched at his blue, blue wall until he painted it red and purple, the hues of his shattered love.

There were never any alternatives for sinners.

—

"You're such a slime," Aran said. "Scratch that, a pig."

_Twitch._

"He reminds me of a snail, actually," Mercedes added, "because he's so slow at realizing."

_Twitch twitch. _

"Oh _no_, not a mere snail." Freud tapped his index finger against the mahogany dining table. "_The_ Mano." His gaze fell from the mushroom banister on the wall to Phantom, whose buttons were being painfully pressed.

"There's a limit to comparing me to animals," Phantom snapped, smoothing the wrinkles on his brow.

"No there isn't," Mercedes replied, standing up from her cushioned seat. Her regal face contorted in irritation and she raised her voice in an attempt to catch the thief's attention. "He hasn't come out of his room for a week."

"Who hasn't come out for a week?" Phantom asked, oblivious to the three deadpanned looks sent at him as he inspected his nails.

"Feigning ignorance because you can't stand the notion of a kiss being stolen from you?" Aran broke in, leaning against an aging wood pillar and waiting for a reaction. She earned a giggle from the Elven Queen, a grin from Freud, and a strangled noise from Phantom, whose face must've turned approximately twenty shades of red in the span of a few seconds. He began to stutter in defense and stopped short at the stern looks on his comrades' faces.

"I…" Phantom started, purple eyes downcast. He clasped his hands together and placed them on the table, earning a soft thump as light as his reply. "I'm afraid."

Rhinne's curtain of silence fell upon the conversation, as all eyes turned on the solemn man. "What are you afraid of?" Freud finally inquired, deciding against copying Aran's rough approach.

"Of his eyes." Phantom tilted his head to the side, focusing on a pitiful moth flying too close to one of Mercedes's fragrant candles on the center of the table. An orange flame licked at the creature, and like that, it burned and settled into ashes on melting green wax. "I'll hurt him."

"You already have."

"Not by replacement," Phantom murmured, scooting back and out of his seat. "He took me by surprise, a-and I don't know what to do."

The master thief brought a fist to the right side of his forehead and pursed his lips. He couldn't help but compare himself to the moth, ensnared by an even deadlier fire.

_Love._

No one lifted a finger to stop him as he exited the room, and as they listened to his footsteps pacing down the hallway, Freud laid his head down in his arms.

"Have they always been afraid of looking at each other?"

—

_"Without me, his world will go on turning."_

Unbeknownst to anyone, Luminous made rounds almost on a daily basis, like a young soldier protecting the front lines. He drifted down the hallways, careful not to wake anyone, and passed by their rooms. It never ceased to baffle him that his last stop was Phantom's room.

Tonight, he found himself miserably slumped against the thief's door, once again counting the fingers he had damaged only this morning. The empty whiskey bottle next to him glittered in the moonlight seeping through a round, open window just overhead.

He rather liked the color of dead roses.

Usually, he would leave the vicinity just as soon as he appeared, but the alcohol in his system chained him to the ground and tricked him into believing he was going to be fine sleeping there. And sleep Luminous did, to the sounds of his own sniffling and the cicadas humming outside.

But unbeknownst to him, the door he viewed as a comfortable pillow had been gently opened for a person to slip out. This individual had brought with him a blanket, first-aid kit, and a venerable novel he'd taken in the afternoon. He effortlessly sat himself beside Luminous and set the items down.

And like Luminous, he found himself coming back from time to time to check on his important person.

In the moonlight, his blonde curls dimly glistened like the bandages he wrapped around the light magician's delicate fingers. He tugged the blanket around his shoulders and curled up close to Luminous, eyes pooling with tears that didn't want to fall like their owner had. He fell asleep on a shoulder as hard as the door, though, and whispered the rest of Eponine's quote into the night.

"_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known._"

* * *

**At this point, I feel like Luminous and Phantom have slowly begun to see each other as people and not just their pasts. I tried incorporating one of my favorite literary pieces/musicals in here, but I realized there are no real "nationalities" in Maple. However, I figure there are all sorts of kinks in Maple, and that book content is kind of irrelevant to whatever exists in their dimension. I'd advise looking up the quotes if you're confused and apologize for trying it out. ;A; Feel free to leave a comment or thought and thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
